Short stories 2
by psykogleek
Summary: written for the 31 days of puckurt drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Lips

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

Beta : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

* * *

Kurt was rambling on since they arrived in the kitchen.

At first it was about the drinks he offered, then it moved to snacks and Puck just nodded.

He tried to listen, at least at first, but Kurt kept on talking while preparing sandwiches and Puck stopped listening to focus on Kurt's lips, they were so pretty when they moved, it was like a dance and it was mesmerizing.

He let Kurt talk, watching the dance, wondering what it was: a rumba? A tango? A waltz? Whatever. It was mouth-watering and the red costume looked delicious.

He stopped to question himself when Kurt smiled, put the plate on the table and motioned for him to sit.

But after having been teased by those lips for so long, he did the only thing he could: he took them in his.


	2. New Years Part1

**Title**: New Years Part 1

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

Beta : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this drabble is part of the New Years Universe

* * *

The discovery of his father's illness left him sadder than ever. So when New Year's Eve came, he didn't feel like partying. Rachel tried to cheer him up and asked him to join her but he didn't.

He didn't feel like having company. But even the best project could fall through as someone knocked at the door around 8 p.m.

At first he didn't move, hoping the intruder would get tired of it and leave, but it didn't happen. Reluctantly he opened the door and wide-eyed, watched two rucksacks, two pizzas, two packs of beer and what looked like some kind of wine passed through his door.

"Burt said you didn't want to take advantage of your first New Year's Eve in New York, so we came to help you to do it.

He didn't see it coming, so much for his New Year's Eve in solo. He looked at Finn and Puck's smiles and thought: 'Let's see what happens'.


	3. New Years Part2

**Title**: New Years Part 2

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this drabble is part of the New Years Universe

* * *

He never thought spending New Year's Eve with Finn and Puck could do him any good but it did. It wasn't a party or anything fancy, just family and friends being together.

They ate, drank a bit but mostly they talked.

They talked about what 2012 had been for them.

For Kurt, it had been the year where the boy he loved cheated on him; where he realized that even people he thought of as friends made fun of him (and worse, it was during an audition in which his boyfriend got the part he wanted); he was refused entrance to the school of his dreams; someone forced himself on him (once again the said boyfriend) and worst of all, his dad was ill. To sum up, 2012 had been bad.

For Finn, 2012 had some good moments: he loved being engaged to Rachel. It was nice to have something secure in his life. However, it was mostly the year he became aware he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, where he discovered his father wasn't the man he believed he was, the year he failed at the army, and worse, lost the girl he loved. In two words 2012: crappy year.

Puck shared some of his year too; Kurt discovered he saw his father only to be asked for money (father of the year!), he found and lost his daughter again, nearly stayed in high school and gave up his L.A. dream. The only good thing was meeting Jake. So yeah, 2012 – shitty year.

In conclusion, 2012 had been good for none of them and the discussion left them a little depressed.

They stayed motionless, kind of shapeless for a bit until Finn turned the TV on: it was almost midnight.

Puck poured them a cup of the sparkling wine they'd brought but nobody drank;, they watched the crowd in Times Square in silence.

A few minutes before the ball fell, Kurt raised his glass and made a wish. "I hope 2013 will bring health to the three of us and to our families." They all took a sip of wine.

Finn took over and said, "I hope in 2013 we will be more sure of what we want from life and get us in the right way." They raised their glasses a second time and drank some more.

Puck waited one or two minutes before raising his glass and saying with a tentative voice, "Love. I want us to be loved, finding someone who will love us for who we are; someone faithful and not crazy. I want to have someone to kiss next New Year's Eve."

They finished their glasses and watched the ball fall. They took each other in their arms in a strange three-way hug.

In an impulse, Kurt kissed Finn's cheek, whispering, "Happy New Year!" Then, he turned his head to do the same to Puck but the other man had had the same idea. Kurt missed the cheek but found lips. It was nice, soft, warm and short. Too short, maybe. He barely had the time to see Puck's corner smile before they all went back to their seats and Finn asked who was up for a movie.


	4. Choice

**Title**: choice

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this drabble stand alone

* * *

That was awkward. He knew, from the moment he sat in the circle, that it was a bad idea.

But did he listen to the little voice in his head saying, 'Kurt, don't do that, don't play Truth or Dare, it's a bad idea; you know it doesn't end well for you, ever.'

No, he didn't and when his turn came, he chose dare because he didn't want to reveal something as embarrassing as Finn and the mailman or Artie and his paddle fantasy.

The problem? He didn't think about Santana's cunning and now he had to kiss one of the boys – on the mouth.

He couldn't kiss Finn, since he was his brother.

Sam, Mike and Artie were out too, because their girlfriends wouldn't appreciate it.

Blaine was a bad idea since the guy wanted them to get back together but Kurt didn't trust him anymore.

To sum up, his only choice was Puck. Single Puck, the sexually-open Puck since he'd had a threesome with April and Matt and, according to the rumors, was an awesome kisser.

So – Puck it was. Without a word, Kurt crawled and sat in front of the other boy before pressing his lips on his. He thought it would be quick but it wasn't. As soon as their mouth connected, Puck's lips moved and his tongue slid into Kurt's mouth. The only thing Kurt could think before kissing back was that for once the rumors were right: what a kiss!


	5. Sorting hat

**Title**: sorting hat

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this drabble stand alone

* * *

Puck couldn't believe it.

First, Rachel decided to organize a dress-up party and then she chose Harry Potter as a theme. It would have been funny if – before taking the sorting hat test – the Hudmels, Mike and him had not sworn to follow the results for their costumes.

At that time he imagined himself as the badass Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy but the results weren't what he had expected.

Finn was a fucking Gryffindor, Mike a smart Ravenclaw, Kurt an awesome Slytherin, and himself, Noah Puckerman, known as The Puckster, the Puckasaurus, Puck the Great was a... stupid Hufflepuff!

Life was so unfair!*


	6. Smile part 1

**Title**:Smile part 1/9

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the smile Universe

* * *

Looking at Kurt Hummel was one of his habits.

At first it was to bully him because he loved watching him walking around with his nose up in the air... only to be thrown in the Dumpster or hit by a slushie.

The change on his face was fucking hilarious.

But one day, as he was sitting on a bench, Kurt looked at his phone and smiled. And that smile was just the most charming, the most beautiful thing Puck had ever seen.

From that moment, he kept watching Kurt but not for the bullying but for the smile he was sometimes able to catch the sight of. He realized then that Kurt didn't have a lot of occasions to smile, at least not at school; jocks gave him a lot of shit every day.

Puck decided then to do something about that. He needed that smile. If he might not be able to do anything about the bullying, he could help to make Kurt's time at school more enjoyable.

He started by putting things in his lockers to make him smile. He always put them before leaving school, when no one was there to see him and always found a way to be around when Kurt arrived in the morning to see his face.

The first time he didn't smile. He just looked surprised, but after the third time, it finally worked and Puck nearly yelled of triumph.

It became a pattern; Kurt would get a little something every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. It could be a flower, a drawing, a song or some nice words. Just something that would get him to feel good and smile at least for a while.

When sophomore year ended, Puck understood that his strategy had a down side: he was more addicted than ever to Kurt Hummel's smile but since he did everything anonymously he had no way to see that smile until next September and that was a shitty day to spend his holidays.


	7. Smile part 2

**Title**:Smile part 2/9

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the smile Universe

* * *

During the holidays, Puck had forgotten how much their positions on the social scale were different. He came to believe he would be able to change their relationship, that the new year would help them to get closer.

He had been so sure. How could he have been so wrong?

The first thing he saw when he arrived was Kurt, leaving the Dumpster. It was like watching a dream being crushed just in front of you.

Everything was still the same.

He waited a few days before putting the present and he saw him smile twice in the interim: when he watched the glee club register sheet and when he left the scene after singing something about cellophane.

If he wasn't so cowardly, he would join that thing, too, but he couldn't. Glee was lower than... almost everything else.

Things remained the same for a while. Puck looked for Kurt Hummel's smile while Kurt Hummel most probably ignored Noah Puckerman's existence; as the latter had been avoiding the Dumpster for a while and would rather 'offer' his slushies to Berry or Ben Israel.

Everything would have probably stayed like this if one morning, as he was joking with Finn in a hallway, he didn't see Kurt smiling in his direction. His direction! Kurt had finally noticed him!

The warmth in his stomach was bigger than when he stole those smiles; it was as if his birthday, Hanukkah and his bar mitzvah, everything happened at the same time... or at least it felt that way until he saw the eyes were not on him but on the idiot on his right. Finn, the idiot who never did anything for Kurt except hold his coat during the Dumpster dives, shit!

He couldn't help but shove Kurt against the locker, hurting Kurt as much as Kurt's actions were hurting him.

That night he made the worst mistake of his life. Since Finn had stolen Kurt's smile, he stole his girlfriend... And one week later he joined the glee club, too. If Finn could do it so could he!


	8. Smile part 3

**Title**:Smile part 3/9

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the smile Universe

* * *

During the holidays, Puck had forgotten how much their positions on the social scale were different. He came to believe he would be able to change their relationship, that the new year would help them to get closer.

Enrolling in the Glee club had been the best idea he had in a while. Kurt kept on smiling at Finn too often for Puck's taste but then he smiled at him too, five times so far, so it was good. It had helped him a lot with all the baby drama.

He hated when Quinn told him he would be a bad father; he hated that Finn was angry at him when it was his fault, too; he hated that everyone was thinking he was guilty whereas it was a consensual thing; he hated that his daughter was about to be taken far away from him.

The year had been difficult, and wasn't like he had hoped.

Indeed, even if he talked to Kurt more than the previous year, they didn't get as close as he would have liked. It was better than nothing and he could still try next year since glee club had miraculously been renewed. As Berry was having some kind of party during the summer, it wouldn't be like last year. No long months without Kurt's smile or presence, only holding with weak memories and huge hopes.


	9. Smile part 4

**Title**:Smile part 4/9

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the smile Universe

* * *

To be late could be fashionable, but to arrive at school nearly one month late wasn't so much.

Thanks to rumors, people believed he went to juvie and no one knew the truth. It was better.

Who would have thought his mother would discover his swimming pool business and describe it as prostitution?Better for him that people thought he stupidly tried to steal an ATM. He didn't want people to know he spent part of this time at the hospital being checked for every illness possible or that she made him call off all his contracts, threatening to sue all the cougars he shagged, or worse, that she made him go to a shrink. Oh and she asked him to find a job, a real one this time.

Let's say that after all these exhausting weeks, he was kind of glad to be back at school.

It felt like it was a new beginning and it felt good. At least until he went to glee and Kurt made his announcement: he was quitting and had changed schools.

Fuck it, that was a shitty new beginning!


	10. Smile part 5

**Title**:Smile part 5/9

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the smile Universe

* * *

To persuade Lauren to fill Kurt's place hadn't been easy. Firstly, he didn't want anyone to take his place. Secondly, he kept hearing his mum and shrink's words during all the seven minutes in heaven sessions.

Try to enjoy kissing someone you don't know well with your mother's voice saying, "Noah, don't use your body as a bartering system, you're worth more than that" or "Intimacy is a wonderful thing when there are feelings involved".

She didn't like it and neither did he, but she came nevertheless so it was good.

His friendship with Finn was slowly coming back to what it had been before Beth. Now that Kurt and Finn were brothers, he didn't mind that much if Finn got more smiles than him or that they live together. Actually, the latter was a big bonus, since he could see Kurt nearly every time he went to the Hudmel's house.

No, Finn wasn't the problem was that guy, the one whose name he kept hearing joined to Kurt's: Blaine Anderson.

He needed to have information on the guy. He was conscious that he had been more and less obsessed with Kurt Hummel's well-being, his happiness, his voice, his smile for nearly three years. It was obvious, even if he couldn't put a name on the feelings Kurt brought out in him. He was going to take care of that as soon as he found out more about that Blaine guy.


	11. Smile part 6

**Title**:Smile part 6/9

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the smile Universe

* * *

Blaine was a good guy, or that's what people said, but Puck didn't like him.

Kurt smiled a lot when Blaine was there but it wasn't an easy one, it looked forced. Puck's path often crossed Kurt's, despite the different schools thing and, to him, Kurt was more relaxed when Blaine was absent.

Blaine was a nice guy, it should make Puck happy but he wasn't. Well, it was a good thing because Kurt should be around good people; but Puck had got the feeling that Blaine wasn't one of them.

And Rachel's party proved him right.

The beginning of the evening gave good vibes; it was nice to have all the New Direction together – even if Blaine was there. Contrary to the general opinion, Puck didn't drink much so he noticed things. That night, he noticed Kurt's expression when the bottle spun around – a mix of fear and hope; Puck noticed how crushed he was when Rachel and Blaine kissed; he noticed him silently slipping off.

Puck barely hesitated two seconds before pulling Lauren's glasses off and followed him upstairs.

Maybe it was time to talk... at least.


	12. smile part 7

**Title**:Smile part 7/9

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the smile Universe

* * *

Puck found Kurt staring at his shoes under the porch. He silently sat next to him and waited for his friend to notice him. But when Kurt didn't, he said, "Hey. You're okay?" Stupid question since he clearly wasn't, but it worked.

"Not really, but I will be soon." Kurt's words were so sad that, for the first time in a while, Puck acted without thinking toward the other boy and casually wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He sighed in relief when Kurt didn't push him away but snuggled against him instead.


	13. smile part 8

**Title**:Smile part 8/9

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the smile Universe

* * *

It was so good to have Kurt in his arms that Puck enjoyed it a moment, before saying, "He is stupid, you know. You deserve so much better!" And he didn't say it to help him to feel better, but because he believed it, with all his heart.

He barely heard Kurt's answer: "Perhaps, but when? If even the gay guy would rather kiss Rachel than me! How shitty is that?"

Noah tightened his arm around Kurt and thought that it was now or never, so he finally said what he had been thinking for so long. "Maybe, now? Maybe there already are boys who would love to be in his place but never dared to tell you."

This time Kurt looked at him and asked, "There are?"


	14. smile part 9

**Title**:Smile part 9/9

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the smile Universe

* * *

The question stayed open for a few minutes, then Puck nodded and added, "I know someone has been expressing his interest for a while now, anonymously." He never was so glad of his inability to blush than at the moment.

Kurt moved aside and looked at him, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you ever receive some presents or stuffs like that?" Puck couldn't help but ask; he knew the answer but needed to hear Kurt say it.

"How do you know that? Even Mercedes doesn't. Do you know how... who... why?" stammered Kurt.

Puck loosened his arm and looked Kurt in the eyes as he answered, "Yes, I know. These lockers are pretty easy to pick and the why is a long story."

Kurt's answer wasn't long in coming as he quickly exclaimed, "It's not as if I want to go back to down there!" and he showed the basement where the others were partying. "Do you have any idea for how long I've been wondering about all that?"

Puck hid a smile and nodded, "Three years, more or less?"

"Yes! Three years! How do you know that?"

But as Kurt asked his question, Puck could see the change on his face: he understood. Watching Kurt looking at him with red cheeks and a shy smile was wonderful, because this time it was only for him.


	15. nanny

**Title**:nanny

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**A/N** : this is the Nanny Universe

* * *

When the door closed behind him, Kurt smiled. He did it, he got the job! From next Monday, he, Kurt Hummel was going to be the nanny for a little boy. Mrs. Cohen said Noah was a bit difficult but she thought Kurt could manage it.

Kurt kept on expecting her to call him to cancel, but she didn't.

So here he was, at 5 p.m. on Monday afternoon, about to ring the bell and ready for his first evening as a child care provider.

Mrs. Cohen was a bit strange. She'd told him to try to get her son to clean his room, that his bedtime was 10 p.m. at the most and then she left without making the introduction. As she was about to open the door, she gave two last instructions: first, that she wanted them to both be there when she got back and, second, a letter to be read to Noah.

He stayed frozen in the foyer for a second before taking the stairs that led to Noah's room. All the doors were closed, but he heard some noises coming from the one on the left, so he knocked. The eagerness he felt before coming was now mixed with apprehension.

"Come in!" The voice was deeper that he thought a five-year-old voice should be.

Kurt forced a smile and began talking as he opened the door. "Hello, I am Kurt, your baby-sitter. I am sure your..." but whatever he was about to say remained unsaid at the sight before him.

Noah wasn't five years old, he was a lot older and bigger; he was also known as Puck and Kurt wondered what he was doing here and how he was supposed to come back home in one piece?


	16. Smurf

**Title**:Smurf

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

* * *

"Avatar!"

"No, Sam, it has to be a cartoon, not a movie. And it's not like it would be a revelation; everybody knows you would love being part of that world."

The blond pondered before shaking his head and said, "Puck, go first, I need to think about it."

"A Smurf!" Puck's voice didn't have any hesitation.

"A what?" Finn asked puzzled.

"A Smurf! You know those little blue dudes so badass that they always win against the bad giant with the cat!"

Hearing snorts on his right, Puck turned his head and saw Kurt hiding his laughter behind his hand.

"You think that's funny, Hummel?" This time Kurt was openly laughing.

"No, it's just... it has to be the gayest cartoon possible!"

All eyes were suddenly on Kurt.

"What are you talking about? I just said they are badass..."

"Maybe but gay 'badass'? Come on! Am I the only one who sees it?"

Everyone was watching him incredulously.

"A whole village, just one woman? Or the she-Smurf is kind of slutty or they score somewhere else? Don't you think?"

"Dude! Not the Smurfs!"


	17. dance

**Title**:Dance

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

* * *

Puck loved to dance.

He loved dancing sensually to the music. He glanced around him, saw his friend and smirked. It was even better when he was near Finn: his friend's moves were so ridiculous that he himself looked sexier.

So he danced, eyes closed, shaking his ass and enjoying all the lustful eyes he felt on him.

He slowly reopened his eyes and he saw a young man, well-dressed with a doll-like face watching him and he smiled, inviting him to join him.

Soon they were dancing, touching and teasing each other; it was so good...

But soon, too soon, it was time to split off and Puck left his partner and the club, full of regrets but his batteries recharged and ready to go home to tolerate Quinn's bitchiness for a while.


	18. Game

**Title**:Game

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

* * *

One second they were playing at Mario Kart, the next one Kurt was sitting on him, holding him down and immobilizing his limbs.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No! Ah, ah, ah..."

How could someone that skinny have that much strength? But soon Puck was unable to think, fallen under an attack of tickles.

It stopped as quickly as it began.

"Say it!"

"..."

Puck took a breather thinking 'should I?' but before he could think about it more deeply he saw Kurt's fingers getting closer and he yelled, "Uncle!"

"Well?"

"You are the Master of Mario Kart."

Kurt smiled, sat back and took his joystick.

Puck looked at Kurt and sat back. "Jerk."

Kurt barely looked at him but smirked and answered, "Yep, but you love it."

The next race began as Puck thought that he couldn't be more right.


	19. New years part 3

**Title**: New year

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

N/A: this is part of the new year universe

* * *

Kurt was looking around him happily.

Weird how things could change in one year. Last year, at the same hour, he was alone, sad and sullen because his life was shitty; now he was happier than ever.

On his right, Finn was helping Amber – his girlfriend – to set the table, laughing like kids. They had met when Finn began UNI to reach his goal: to be a football coach and a glee club director to help Jocks and musical 'freaks' to get along.

On his left, Rachel was talking with Brody and Blaine about the play they'd watched the previous week. It wasn't an unusual sight since Blaine had come to New York.

He watched his dad leaving the kitchen behind Carole and felt joy blossoming in his heart. The year had been hard, but his dad was a warrior and he'd succeeded; he beat the tumor and Kurt knew what he was going to wish for at midnight.

"You're okay?"

The voice was sweet at his ear, and he let himself go against the body behind him.

For them it had been easy.

The kiss that they'd shared by accident one year ago had been the first of many others; and when Finn had left on the 3rd of January, Puck hadn't.

Instead, he found a job in a music store where he met Milo, Jonah and Jane. They were looking for a guitarist who sang; three months later Purple Mermaid was well-known in the area. From Kurt's point of view, they were good enough to make it – but he might be biased.

Kurt thought over the year. All their wishes had come true. Puck's from the first day of 2013, Finn's took a bit longer. He had got into NYADA only to realize he would rather work at Vogue, which he did while studying journalism.

As for his own, the three of them hadn't even had a cold. Kurt smiled and kissed Puck's cheek, as his fiancé would say, "It was a fucking good year!"


	20. nanny 2

**Title**: NANNY

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

N/A: this is part of the Nanny universe

* * *

Noah had just finished reading the letter that his mother wrote to explain why Kurt Hummel was in his room, claiming to be his babysitter.

Who, in her right mind, would want a fucking babysitter for her 17-year-old son when her ten-year-old daughter didn't have one?

His mum, apparently.

He looked at the boy whose mission was to prevent him from having fun; or, as his mother expressed it, "You act like a kid so I treat you as such; behave like an adult and I will do the same."

He knew his mother, and she wouldn't change her mind. The only way to get rid of the shitty baby-sitter thing was through Hummel.

Putting on his most charming smile, he said reasonably, "As you can see, I don't need a babysitter, you can leave. No worries I will tell her you stayed..."

Hummel smiled back and answered calmly, "Your mom thought you needed one; she paid me and I promised to be there when she gets back, so thanks for the offer but I'll stay."

Eyes narrowed, Puck smirked, "So you want to be my... baby-sitter? Hmm, kinky..."

He watched Hummel's cheeks blushing as he answered, "Not really, but I promised, so I'll do it."

So Hummel didn't want to be reasonable? Let see how long it would take him to run off...


	21. nanny 3

**Title**: NANNY

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

N/A: this is part of the Nanny universe

* * *

Puck lay in his bed, thinking. He couldn't believe his evening had been real. He had been so sure Hummel would leave, but he hadn't.

As unbelievable as it was, the guy managed to get him to clean his room.

Puck didn't know how he did it exactly, probably a mix of blackmail and manipulation, but his room, without sparkling, was clean.

He didn't even remember the carpet was green!

Resolved to push the guy toward the door, Puck played the little boy and asked him for help to take his bath.

After all, that was what babysitters do, they helped small kids to do things and he needed help for that.

Truly.

It was_ so hard_ to wash his hair and his back... He was so sure that Hummel would feel uncomfortable, but he didn't. Kurt smiled and told him to come in the bathroom with his pajamas.

Kurt Hummel was the biggest badass ever.

From that moment, as if he was bewitched, Puck allowed himself to be led. He let Kurt wash him and then they went to the kitchen where Kurt prepared a simple meal that he literally fed him. Kurt asked him to get ready for bed, which he did without protest, before he tucked him in the bed.

It was inexplicable but he'd never felt as good as he did when Kurt kissed him on the cheek to say good night.


	22. chores

**Title**: chores

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

* * *

Since his mom's death, Kurt had taken care of all the indoor work. Not because he liked it but because he had no other choice. His dad was a good person but cleaning, cooking or even washing the clothes weren't things he was good at.

When Carole and Finn came to live with them, things changed. Some of the chores were shared, mostly between Carole and him. It was good because he was fed up with the laundry or, worse, the dusting or vacuuming.

Living with Rachel wasn't so bad since he mostly did the cooking, which he liked.

But whatever chores he ever had to do, nothing was better than the one he did now... He loved cooking, seeing Puck's eyes widen and his smile even bigger; his boyfriend was a foodie who loved trying new stuff.

But the best part of living with Puck was that he was a cleaning freak who loved cleaning, naked.

Let's just say that Kurt came to love the cleaning days...


	23. Change

**Title**: change

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**NA** : I fail to write 31 drabbles so tomorrow will be the last one

* * *

Kurt loved his job.

Who would have thought that he would be so good at conducting investigations, sending bad guys behind bars, tracking terrorists or working undercover? Yes, he loved all that, well most of it.

He used to love working undercover, no one was better than him at blending into his surroundings, he could play whoever he wanted for as long as he wanted.

But things changed and while he still loved his job, nowadays nothing was better than putting all those horrible things behind him, going home and joining Noah and their little Chrissy.


	24. Matchmaker

**Title**: change

**Author**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Beta** : GayforKurt thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but words

**Summery**: those are part of the January Puckurt dabble. Hope you like them.

**NA** : Thank you to JasonDragon64 for always taking the time to review, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it

* * *

What was he doing here?Why did he go to a matchmaker? How could he have accepted a date with a guy selected by someone who only knew him thanks to an extensive questionnaire?

He shouldn't have come early, now his mind was full of all the shitty things that could happen and he had nothing to distract him. So he asked for some water and looked around him.

Square shoulders, lovely muscular arms, racy profile and nicely curly black hair... if only his date could be like him!

He looked at the time and noticed that his mystery date should arrive in less than five minutes. He checked his hair, smoothed his tie and sat up straighter. Ready for the meeting.

"Are you Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head and wide-eyed, nodded.

Damn!

One last time he glanced at the man at the bar before turning his attention to the one sitting in front of him… Jacob Ben Israel.

Yep, life was so unfair!


End file.
